


Nightmare

by Nerdasaurus1200



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cassandra thinks fiddlesticks is the F word, Cunnilingus, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Varian being a good boyfriend part 2
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare

Cassandra’s blood ran cold. She didn’t understand. Why was she back at the tower? It’d been des....No! No, not again! Please, no! 

“Cass, trust me! Becoming the villain isn’t the answer!” She heard Varian say. 

“Oh, shut up!” She heard herself yell, “You don’t know anything about me!” She knew what was coming. She tried to run to push Varian out of the way, but she couldn’t move. She could only watch as her moonstone self punched him in the gut with rocks, sending him flying across the room. Suddenly, she was back in the castle.

“Cassandra, please! Don’t do this!” Rapunzel begged. She was, quite literally, ripping the Sundrop out of her sister. She’d even raised a rock to Rapunzel’s neck. Just a couple more centimeters and her neck would’ve been punctured. The next second, she was right outside the castle. She wanted throw up at the sight before her. The whole kingdom was covered in black rocks. And on the rocks were...Oh, God, she tried so hard to look away but she couldn’t. She bristled as she heard a gleeful giggle. 

“Well done, Cassandra! I always knew you had it in you, darling!” Her mother praised. 

“See? All you needed was a little push.” Zhan Tiri added as she suddenly appeared next to her. 

“You! You made me do this!” Cassandra finally spoke. They both laughed as if she’d told the funniest joke. 

“Oh, Cassandra, you sweet little mastermind.” Zhan Tiri said, “We hardly had to do anything. It’s like you said. This fate was YOURS to choose after all. You did this all on your own.” Suddenly the whole kingdom was angrily marching towards her. 

“There she is! The betrayer!” 

“Monster!” 

“Moon Witch!” 

“She-demon!” 

“Hang her!” 

“Burn her at the stake!” 

“Draw and quarter her!” It was getting too much to bear. Then she saw Rapunzel and Varian step forward from the crowd. 

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” She cried. She ran towards them, but Rapunzel shoved her away. 

“You think any of us will forgive you after what you’ve done? You’re not worthy of it. You don’t even deserve to exist.” She hissed, “You’re worse than mother could ever be. Some sister you are.” 

“You know what I can’t believe, Princess.” Varian said, “Is that I could ever fall in love with a monster like her.” 

“Varian. You don’t mean that.” Cassandra tried to convince herself. Varian scoffed, glaring murderously at her. 

“I wouldn’t even bed you, demon.” He sneered, “And even if I did, I doubt it’d be enjoyable.” “After her!” Rapunzel yelled. 

“No! Please!” Cassandra begged. She raised her hands up to shield herself. But then, she heard the ground crumble and two screams of pain. She looked up and saw Rapunzel and Varian. 

“No! Nonono, please!” She cried, to the point of hysterics, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want anyone to get hurt!” 

“She just murdered the princess and her royal engineer!” Someone yelled, “Kill her!”

“NO!” Cassandra screamed as she suddenly woke up. She was in a cold sweat and panting heavily. 

“Huh! What! Who’s there!” Varian mumbled, half awake as he grabbed an alchemy ball to throw at the intruder. Cassandra jumped and fell out of bed. 

“Cassie, are y-“ He asked, reaching for her. 

“Stay away!” She yelled, scampering away from him until she was against the wall. 

“I’m just gonna hurt you.” She whimpered. She didn’t even try to fight the tears. She was sobbing so hard she was hiccupping. 

Varian instantly set down the ball, knowing exactly why she was so shaken up. 

“It was another nightmare, wasn’t it?” He asked quietly. Cassandra nodded. His heart shattered. It killed him that his poor Cassie still had these nightmares. And from the looks of things, this one was really bad. He sighed and got out of bed and walked towards her. In response, she flinched and backed away. 

“I said stay away.” She whimpered almost pathetically, “I’ll hurt you.” Varian moved a little slower, knowing from experience that sudden moves would spook her. She flinched again as he laid a hand on her cheek, but didn’t back away this time. 

“Cassie. That wasn’t the real you.” He comforted, “You could NEVER hurt me. And it doesn’t matter what you did. I don’t care. No matter what I will always love you.” He said gently. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Making sure to still be slow, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He pressed a gentle kiss to her head, caressing her back as she sobbed into his chest. After a while Cassandra started to calm down, but the nightmare still haunted her. She wanted to push it away. 

“Varian?” She finally said. 

“Yes, Cassie?” He asked her. 

“Make me forget?” She requested, “Make love to me.” Varian smiled a little and nodded, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle, loving kiss. Although she usually liked it when he was rough, he knew to be gentle with her on nights like these. He lifted a hand up to caress her face, and Cassandra buried her hands in his hair in return. His other hand moved up and down her side, taking a moment to lightly cup her breast before moving to her back to unbutton her nightgown. 

Meanwhile, Cassandra lightly tugged at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. He pulled away from her lips to take it off, and then kissed her again. This time, it was more passionate. He wanted to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. As he pulled her nightgown off of her, he kissed more and more of her exposed skin. He made sure to give extra special attention to the scar on her chest. 

It took a few tugs but the nightgown was finally off of her. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and set her down on the bed. As she leaned down Cassandra gripped his shoulders and pulled him down with her. Varian chuckled a little as he leaned down and kissed her collarbone. Her soft mewls and moans were music to his ears.

“That’s my good Cassie. Sing for me.” He whispered. 

“If you want me to sing, you know what to do.” She teased him. Varian smirked and leaned close, his hands trailing up her thighs. 

“Careful.” He purred huskily, “You know what happens when you tempt me.” 

“If you want your cake so badly, then eat it.” She challenged, silently daring him.

“As a matter of fact, I will.” He retorted. As he spoke, he moved further and further down her body, pressing butterfly kisses to her stomach. He grinned wickedly as he stared between her legs. 

“In fact....” He growled, “I’m going to devour my cake.” With that, he dove in and began licking and sucking her with almost reckless abandon. Almost instantly, Cassandra began moaning in pleasure louder and louder. He smirked and hummed quietly against her, sending electricity through her entire body. 

She buried her hands in his hair and tugged at it and wrapped her legs around his head, and he began thrusting his tongue in and out of her in response. Unable to help herself, she moved her hips up in rhythm with his mouth. 

“V-Varian..” She moaned out, “Fiddlesticks....just like that. Don’t stop.” 

Lucky for her, Varian wasn’t planning on stopping. If anything, it only spurred him on. Especially the hair pulling. However, her thrusting was throwing off his rhythm so he had to pin her hips to the bed to keep her still. He was a little proud of that, though. That meant that she was close. Only one thing left to do, and she’d be putty in his hands. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Smirking a little, he winked at her. 

The smug little shit, Cassandra thought. He knew what that did to her. She screamed out his name like a prayer and threw her head back as she came right against his mouth. Varian was VERY proud of himself as he slurped and licked up every little drop of her. He grinned at her and licked his lips. 

“Mm, my favorite flavor. I’m so glad you saved it for me.” He teased as he moved back up so they were eye level. 

“You’d live off that stuff if you could.” Cassandra sighed, twitching as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Guilty as charged.” Varian admitted, pressing a kiss to her temple, “You feeling better now?” Cassandra gave him a soft smile and nodded, snuggling into him. 

“I love you.” She whispered. 

“I love you too. And that won’t ever change.” He vowed. And as she fell asleep, she knew...he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
